Brave New Life
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Post Brave New World. All the specials are crammed in one house. Collection of one-shots. Mostly Clarie/Gretchen
1. Movies

**Okay so right after Claire's jump on order of Noah Claire was teleported out by Hiro, Peter drove Gretchen's car back after promising not to let Sylar in it, even if he changed. Angelia and Noah are in the states and Peter is now and then as well to deal with the whole "There are people who can do impossible feats" while everyone else, as in Micah, Claire, Gretchen (as begged by Claire), Hiro, Ando, Hiro's sister whats her face, Sylar, Matt and his family, Molly, Mohinder comes and goes. Basically anyone with abilities that isn't in the carnivals or dead. Except for the little shit Luke. They all have their own floor but they do need to use the dinning room and living room, it was the Petrelli's vacation home, Angelia wanted her family to spend some time together. **

Claire and Gretchen were stuck in a summer house, in Cannes, France. They weren't allowed to leave the building without like five different people's permission. Those five were, Noah, Peter, Tracy, Angelia and Hiro. For some reason Peter thought Sylar should be included but Noah said he wouldn't trust him with any power least of all any over Claire, which Gretchen happily agreed.

"Tracy we wanna rent a movie can we go get one?" Claire asked from the couch, were she was lying with her head in Gretchen's lap. This position was only ever done when Noah and Angelia were out, Claire didn't tell the rest of them, except for Tracy, they just happened to have seen them doing something, others more than they would have liked.

"Claire you know the answer has to be no. I snuck you guys out for all yesterday afternoon and Angelia is still pissed at me for that. That woman is just too scary to keep pissing off." Tracy didn't seem to care about the rules that Noah and Angelia set except for the staying under the radar one, she even bought the hair dye for Claire and Peter. Peter was a ginger because they blend in so well and Claire was a brunette, which scared Peter shitless for some reason, when he walked in and saw Claire's new hair he screamed jumped about three feet in the air and ran away screaming that no one should give her a gun. Upon questioning Claire said that apparently in some future they prevented she shot Peter twice in the chest which caused his death. Gretchen just grinned and said something along the lines of "I have a badass girlfriend who killed her uncle just 'cause."

"I think she's more pissed that she never thought of how we're suppose to get clothes if we aren't allowed outside." Gretchen spoke up, Angelia scared her shitless and she understood completely why Claire jumped out a window to get away from her.

"I dunno, I just find it funny how she keeps threatening me with catholic boarding schools, she even said that at one of them the nuns don't mind if the girls are a bit older." Claire didn't think the nuns molested girls but she knew Angelia would find one if she really wanted too.

"Well I guess it makes sense I mean why should the boys be lucky." Tracy laughed. She liked spending time with the girls, it was just when they acted like five year olds that bugged her.

"Tracy can we rent a movie? Tracy can we rent a movie? Tracy can we rent a movie? Tracy can we rent a movie? Tracy can we rent a movie? Tracy can we rent a movie? Tracy can we rent a movie? Tracy can we rent a movie? Tracy can we rent a movie? Tracy can we rent a movie? Tracy can we rent a movie? Tracy can we rent a movie?" Both girls kept repeating the line over and over until Tracy froze Claire solid, she knew in a while she would be fine, and it shut Gretchen up pretty fast too so it was a victimless crime.

Peter came in and didn't bother to ask what happened he had a good idea. "Peter can we rent a movie?" Gretchen started before getting a look from Tracy which shut her up.

"Tracy you did tell them that we have Netflicks now right?" He ordered it after he spent five hours listening to Gabriel, Gretchen, Claire, Micah and Lyle going Peter can we see a movie. He unlike Tracy actually showed some self control and only bet the shit out of Sylar who kept healing.

"I didn't know we had it." She wished she did so she could've just turned that on to shut them up earlier.

"I'll get it on." Peter turned on his PS3 and got Netflicks on when something crashed on the floor. Claire's arm broke off. By now in the living was Gabriel, Gretchen, Claire, Tracy, Peter and Matt.

"Who broke off Claire's arm?" Matt asked seeing the right arm lying on the ground and watched a new one form in its place.

No one answered but Sylar and Gretchen both made a move to take it. Sylar won and ran off to his room with it.

Claire didn't want to know why Sylar ran off with her arm but she was more confused as to why Gretchen wanted it.

"There now you two can see a movie and not bug us." Peter passed them the remote for the PS3 and went to go take the arm away. He put up a lot with Gabe but that was just creepy.

Tracy watched the two fight over what movie to watch. The thing that she found so annoying was the way they did it.

"How about Meet the Spartans?" Claire suggested since she would rather not watch a horror movie with Gretchen, after all she would rather if Gretchen didn't think she was chicken shit.

"No it's the worst, like watch something half new like Paranormal Activity or like Sweeny Todd. You like Tim Burton." Gretchen flipped through more movies, in the Horror genre, until Claire gave a frustrated sigh.

"But baby, wouldn't you rather watch like a romantic comedy." Claire pouted she normally got her way with Gretchen, especially if she had a nightmare then she got her own way for the next few days.

"Nope, they are so corny and predictable it's pointless to watch." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you a lap dance if we watch what I want." Claire tried as she traced a finger over Gretchen's collar bone. Tracy held back a laugh as she watched what Claire thought was flirting.

"Why would I want you to get me more worked up only to have nothing happen?" Gretchen loved Claire and wouldn't dream of pressuring her into anything she wasn't ready for, she did put up with the long question of if they were even together.

Tracy did laugh at the look on Claire's face, she clearly thought that would be enough for Gretchen. Which earned a glared from Claire. "There is a horror movie that has some romance and comedy."

"Nope not seeing it." Claire didn't care what movie it was, if she jumped once Gretchen would make fun of her for the rest of their relationship.

"You won't see Paranormal Activity two ?" Tracy knew it would scare Claire shitless. Nathan told her how Claire had a love hate relationship with horror movies.

"Oh my god, that's on Netflicks. Claire I don't care if you watch it with me, I am seeing that movie." Gretchen hit play once she found the title. Claire pouted and crossed her arms. She was going to make Tracy pay.

Claire pouted as she watched the excitement cross Gretchen's face. She wanted to see that movie so bad. Gretchen kissed the top of Claire's head quickly before heading up to their room to grab a blanket and the Teddy bear Nathan bought Claire when she visited him in New York for a weekend . She knew how terrified Claire got during horror movies; she just didn't know why Claire tried to hide it. It was very mean of course to keep torturing her but well she should've brought it up.

With Gretchen gone Tracy didn't feel as bad as she laughed at Claire. It was one thing to make fun of the teen but another making fun of her in front of her girlfriend. "You do plan on telling her that you have a complicated relationship with horror movies right? I mean, from what I heard you lived one and yet one where you don't even see the bad guy has you shaking. No wonder you don't want your girlfriend to know, she's up and leave you in a heartbeat." Tracy didn't know how Gretchen leaving was a soft spot for Claire so she really didn't know that she caused Claire to be even more clingy and dependent on Gretchen never the less add a horror movie to it.

Gretchen came back down and handed the teddy bear to Claire and tossed the blanket over the both of them. Tracy just rolled her eyes, normally she couldn't wait to leave them alone when they had something to cover where their hands went but this was a chance to see Claire squirm and she loved the teen dearly but she fucked up her life and everyone's so she was going to enjoy this.

As soon as the pool cleaner started moving out of the pool on its own Claire was strangling the teddy bear, whose name Gretchen wasn't allowed to know for some reason and the blanket was up to her eyes. "You know Gretch; if you get too scared we can turn it off." Claire got out during a non scary day time scene.

"Oh, I'm fine Claire, you good Tracy?" Gretchen knew Tracy loved the fact that Claire was suffering.

"Oh I am perfect; you don't look so good Claire. Not feeling well?" Tracy smirked. Half way through it was at a part when the girl was babysitting and all alone. Claire didn't like this one bit. She was now on her stomach, her torso and up was on top of Gretchen and her face was buried in Gretchen's chest. Tracy left to get drinks and refill the popcorn, which she kept putting near Claire just so when she jumped if it would go flying so she couldn't deny jumping. After five seconds into the nonstop scary scenes, Gretchen could swear Claire was shaking and crying. Gretchen couldn't take it, they went too far, one of the reasons Gretchen thought at least that Claire hated these movies, her life at times were like them, maybe they brought it all back to her, like now a monster is in your house and trying to kill you, yeah Claire had that happen. She turned off the movie.

"Tracy, can we have a minuet?" Gretchen glanced down at the blonde hair that was over her, it was all she could see of Claire. Thankfully Tracy knew it went too far as well and left saying about needing to check on some rep.

"Sweetie, you okay?" She tried to get Claire to at least look at her but she wants budging. "Movie's off. We can watch whatever you want to watch. Promise." Gretchen really thought Claire would be okay with the movie. Claire only responded by tightening her grip on Gretchen. She wasn't sobbing, but Claire normally was a silent crier anyways.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ruined your movie..." Claire whispered, she didn't want Gretchen to see how weak she is. She knew that her past was enough to give someone nightmares but at least then Claire would say it seemed worsted in her mind. Now, well she was reduced to a crying shaking mess in her girlfriend's arms, the only thing that could be worst would be if she pissed herself, thankfully Claire always went to the bathroom right before a horror movie.

"You didn't ruin the movie Claire. I already saw it before anyways. I didn't think it would be this bad for you. I know you don't really like horror movies anyways, I just thought you'd make some excuse to leave." Gretchen turned on Disney channel and saw that Recess was on. It was possibly one of the best kids shows from her past.

"I wanted to but I didn't want to be killed in bed alone..." Claire knew she couldn't die, but she seemed to forget that when she was scared but for some reason she thought Gretchen could magically kill anything that scared her.

"Okay but you do remember that in the first one Katie was taken when the guy was in bed with her right?"

"No!" Claire buried herself in Gretchen's chest again.

"Way to go Gretchen, you know Claire the odds of a demon picking this house and finding your room and taking off your head without anyone knowing is very rare, I think they'd attack Matt first, he does have a son." Micah was such a pain in the ass, it was bad enough he hacked Gretchen's webcam to wake them up, but he didn't know how not to freak out Claire.

"Go away Micah I'm handling this." Gretchen glared at the kid while stroking Claire's hair.

"You're not doing a good job." He said as he left. "Sylar could do a better, he does understand her thinking patterns better."

"Go!" Claire's voice sounded a bit better than before but it didn't have the normal amount of announce which was a sign she still wasn't okay.

"Let's go to up to bed okay, we can put in D.E.B.S, that always has you laughing." Gretchen tried to sit up a bit more and not have Claire face plant her crouch.

"Ms. Petrie does remind me of Angela." Claire wiped away at her eyes before sitting up fully. Gretchen smiled and they took the blanket with them.

Gretchen stuck her tongue out at Sylar as they passed him. She was walking with Claire clinging to her and it looked like only a blanket was covering them both.


	2. Creepy sex talk and Ellen

Gretchen was sneaking down the hall trying to stay quiet when she heard Claire's voice behind a mostly closed door.

"Oh Gabe you are just too funny." Gretchen stopped to try and see in the room, Claire was fast asleep in their bed two minuets ago.

"He is something else isn't he?" Gretchen didn't even know that voice but she couldn't see anyone in the room.

"Oh yes I am and I know there is enough of me to go around." Sylar spoke up he sounded more annoying than before. Gretchen didn't care she pushed open the door and saw Sylar in woman's clothes holding Claire's arm. He just shifted into some blonde that had blue sparks coming from her hands.

"So much worst then psycho..." Gretchen took a picture with her phone and smirked. The thought of what he was doing was worst then seeing a blue waffle (DO NOT GOOGLE) it could never be unseen.

"God Gretchen it's called knocking!" Sylar as Elle said sending a ball of electricity at the door frame by Gretchen's head. Then he switched to Claire. "Unless you wanna join." That line right then make Gretchen want to puke.

"I'm telling Peter...and Noah. You sick fuck." She didn't have the slightest idea on how they would stop him since Peter couldn't get the arm back.

"Grech, don't be like that. C'mon you know how badly you want in my pants." Sylar as Claire said strutting towards her in a very sexual way and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. "It's not cheating if you fuck your girlfriend.

"Get off me." Gretchen shoved Sylar off her. She would never sleep with him, even if he looked like Claire who simply would not put out.

"You know, I do look so hot naked, and when it gets really hot and bothered, I'm like a fuckin faucet." She grinned and turned back to Sylar. "Isn't it sad that I've fucked your girlfriend ten times over and you can't even get a sneak peak. Hell she even gave me a great speech on how badly she wants to be with me and everything."

What happened next no one could explain. For that instant Gretchen forgot that Sylar could kill her with the flick of a finger, that she only kill him but cutting off his head and that she unlike 98.9 percent in that building she was a normal teenage girl. Yet she punched Sylar in the face, for a split second there was blood, mostly from her own hand then ran back to her room that she shared with Claire.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck." She was pumped and excited and needed Claire to be awake. She jumped on the twin bed and started to bounce, which was hard because Claire liked to take up every free inch of any bed. "Claire wake up. Claire you gotta wake up do you have any idea what Sylar is doing to your body."

"Mrpgsh...don't, neerh stop, mrrph don't eat it." Claire needed to stop talking in her sleep, Gretchen knew one of these days she's going to fall asleep watching a movie with her mom or something and admit to every bad thing she ever did.

Gretchen grabbed Claire's phone, put it on vibrate toss it near a certain spot and then called her.

"Holy fuck!" The blonde ex cheerleader jumped as her hand flew to stop the vibrating phone.

"Sylar is jacking off in your body...thought you should known." Gretchen stated crawling in the bed after plugging in her phone.

Claire rubbed her eyes and laid back down nuzzling into Gretchen. "Baby, you suck." She sighed. "Wait Sylar is doing what in my body!" Claire bolted up right glaring at her girlfriend clearly cursing herself for being more awake.

"Jacking off, it's you and some other blonde chick." Gretchen cuddled into her pillow yawning clearly ignoring Claire's movements.

"You didn't stop him?"

"Tried, then asked if I wanted to bang you, and said you're like a faucet when turned on." Gretchen knew that was half true, sometimes in her sleep her hand wandered and sometimes it was when Claire was having a sex dream, or caused her to have a sex dream.

"I miss my gun." Claire groaned and got up looking for better clothes then her pjs since it was made of daisy dukes and a bra top without underwire and barely any cover in the cups.

"When did you have a gun?" Gretchen didn't remember Claire telling she had a gun before.

"Peter gave me one to shoot him so he wouldn't destroy New York. Dad took it away right after."

"Do you think its the same one you were suppose to kill Peter with when you were evil?" Gretchen found the 'evil future Claire interesting. She wanted to know what drove her off the deepend...more so.

"Maybe..." She was now dressed in Gretchen's shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"That's even too sexy on you..." Gretchen grinned while Claire rolled her eyes and left the room to go beat up Sylar.

...

Tracy was on watch duty tonight and she didn't like it. All the adults minus Sylar, Emma and Claire, who according to herself was a adult even if her driver licences said she was 17, yet Angela thought the month and day were wrong, a fact she didn't point out to Claire, or Noah.

All she had to do was walk around the building a few times and make sure no one was dead...or in the case of two people stayed dead.

"Are retarded, no one is going to find jackin off in their body is romantic or endearing! If you didn't kill the one person who was able not to vomit at the mere thought of doing anything with you, you might actually have someone but no you killed her. Worst yet, you make yourself look like her so you can feel like you had a three way!" Tracy heard Claire's angry voice and grinned, she loved watching the ex cheerleader get all fired up. It was so funny, like watching a midget fight a real person...which wasn't far off.

"Stop taking your Daddy issues out on me." Sylar voice's yelled back. "You should be bringing them up to me, maybe with a Ouija board." Nathan's voice mocked. Tracy didn't find that funny at all. It was time for her to step in.

"Break it up kids. Sylar stay in your own body or I'll freeze your dick off. Claire it's three in the morning isn't it past your bedtime?" Tracy didn't really care what the fight was about, it was always something with those two.

"I don't want to stay in my body." He was Peter now, still shirtless.

"If you want to look at yourself off yourself no one will mind, here I'll help." Claire smirked Tracy just glared at her.

"Claire go." She turned back to Sylar. "Did you try and jack off with Claire's severed arm or something?"

"No of course not that would be creepy." Sylar as Peter looked disgusted.

"He was in my body-" Claire stated only to have Tracy but her hand over her mouth.

"Do you not know when someone is not talking to you?" If only Tracy knew how close she was to becoming Claire's step mom. "Sylar tell Claire your sorry and give her back her arm."

"No." Sylar shifted to Gretchen and grinned, it seemed ever more creepy when he did it as her.

"Sylar! I will kill you." Tracy really hated dealing with these two, almost as much as when Claire and Gretchen annoyed her to get their way.

"I would love to see you try." He grinned. Claire rolled her eyes and really wished she still had her gun.

Tracy just getting fed up with the two froze the entire room, and it didn't take everything out of her like the last time. She moved Claire closer to her room and put the padlock on Sylar's door, something that only a few people knew about, Sylar not being one of them.

"You should stop freezing them." Peter's voice made Tracy jump, then quickly glared at him.

"It's not like it does any harm to them." She shrugged.

"Emma can take over for you if you wanna go to bed." He knew better then to offer himself since people thought he went to easy on Sylar.

"Some good she'd be, she wouldn't be able to hear someone sneaking up behind her, or those two bickering. I swear they are worse than an old married couple."

"Tracy she can see the sound waves." Peter was tired of all the deaf jokes.

"Oh no she can see them. We are all saved." She went back down to the living room where this new show about male prostitutes was on.

"Lauren does guard duty and she doesn't have any powers." Peter retorted ignoring the border line porn.

"No but she worked with the Company and now works with the CIA. God even when you have a girlfriend you're still emo. Nathan was right, you don't need a cause to bitch about your bleeding heart."

"I am not emo!" He tossed some hair that was in no way in his face.

"What ever happened to Caitlin, you know that girl you were so madly in love but was stuck in the future? Kinda gave up on her huh? Stuck in time thanks to you, and you just left, didn't think to ask Hiro over the tons of time you've seen him?" Sylar asked using a tone only described as Stewie from Family Guy asking Brain about his novel.

"I...I...shut up Sylar you killed my brother." Peter got all brooding.

"Emo-alert, quick hide the razor blades and MCR." Tracy laughed turning up her show not really caring how Sylar escaped.

"Is there any My Chemical Romance in this place?" Sylar asked really wanting to know, he could so pull off Emo, maybe then Claire would love him.

"Might be a lipgloss covered poster in Claire and Gretchen's room." Peter sulked, he knew they had all the Cds and tons of posters and they weren't gonna share with him.

"Claire likes MCR?" Sylar was really hopeful now.

"Bet not as much as The L word, or Girltrash!, or like South of Nowhere. Or like t.A.T.u, they were really good until Katy Perry started ripping them off." Tracy didn't know how she knew how the lesbian shows that teens watched.

"Oh my god Spashley, I miss them." Sylar looked like he was about to cry. "It's not fair, they didn't get to kill Paula."

"Oh my god Sylar, do you need a tampon or something?" Tracy gave up watching her show, the boys weren't going to let her.

"Why would Claire like that? If I did?"

"Well since she's fucking pussy now, I'd say yes." Tracy watched Peter cringe at the mention of his niece having sex.

"She's not fucking anything, I'm gonna be her first." Sylar grinned. "Even if I have to go back in time and make it that way..."

"..." Tracy just got up. She knew where a gun was hidden, it wouldn't be that bad if Claire kept it under her pillow, unless it went off and shot Gretchen in her sleep, then they would have a emo Claire, Peter and Sylar to deal with. Maybe she'd tell her to put it in her bedside table.

"Tracy you think I'm a good person right?" Peter asked in the tone a small child used when he did something bad.

"No Peter I think you are a copy of Hitler and Sylar is your bitch." She wouldn't be surprised if they did have sex after all they did supposedly spend three years alone in a world with no one else.

Peter ran to go cry to Emma. While Sylar sat there glaring.

"Yes Sylar Claire would find it hot that you fucked Peter." With that the man ran upstairs maybe to tell Claire that he banged her uncle while discussing how he felt bad for killing her parents...well bio-parents and for almost killing her other family too...

"Claire is going to kill you once Sylar starts with the sex stories." Matt's voice came from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Oh boo who, that girl owes me a favour and I haven't called on it yet so I own her ass." Tracy went back to her show knowing the former cop wouldn't bug her much longer.

"What did you possibly do for her?"

"Stopped her from having to watch Noah die. So he owes me one too." Tracy kept tract, Nathan died but he owed her five, which she was spreading out between Peter, Angela, Claire and the other kids he had...the one that he was a worst Father to than Claire, which really he had to work at that.

"Oprah couldn't deal with all of Claire's problems in the rest of her final season." Matt mused.

"You mean Ellen, Claire won't go on Oprah something about not getting panties..." Tracy turned out when Claire talked about panties, she tuned out when someone said panties and they weren't talking about hers.

"Ellen doesn't give a shit about people's problems." Matt was heading upstairs when he heard Tracy's warning.

"Careful when she rules the world you'll have to dance in those short shorts, and no one wants to see that."


	3. Shippers and Sex Advice

**A/N: Okay so I thought of this while creeping Alex Foster's Live Journal. I will take requests so people review. I try to keep Tracy the same as the show. Some ships are made up others are random things from random stuff I closed my eyes and picked. Was going to be two different chapters but I couldn't make it long enough for two.**

Claire was looking at the t shirt laid out on the bed for her. Gretchen just made them thanks to her laptop. Hiro decided that as a fun activity everyone should wear a shirt with their favourite shippings from all unis. This was later explained by Gretchen that he meant they should wear shirts with their favourite couples, either actually shown in the book/movie/show/whatever or not.

"Why is it called Fawn?" Claire looked at the shirt and was really confused. She let Gretchen pick what hers said because she honestly thought it was a stupid idea but to humour everyone mostly Gretchen she was going to wear this shirt. "What it is from?"

"Fawn, Faith and Dawn from Buffy, remember we were watching season seven episode 19 and you said how hot they looked together like 10 minutes in." (Made up, I'm not that much of a loser, I wish I was.) Gretchen was very into Buffy and really wished Claire would pretend to be Buffy during sex...they didn't even have sex let alone fun sex games.

"No I don't...was I asleep?" Claire fell asleep during a bunch of Gretchen's shows, it was just lucky that she talked in her sleep and sometimes it happened that it worked with the show.

"Not that I know of, but I don't notice until I feel the wet spot from your drool, or you spaz out." Most girlfriends felt a wet spot for other reasons.

"What does your say? Fawn too?" Claire was kinda hoping it did she didn't want to look like an idiot.

"Nope mine says Spashley." That was one Claire didn't need explained since they said that on the show, that she was awake for.

"Why didn't I get Spashley?" Claire liked SoN better then Buffy.

"Because you are so much like Buffy." Gretchen gave her a quick kiss before changing into her own shirt. The back said South of Nowhere, the front Spashley.

"I'm more like Spencer!" She was offended that Gretchen didn't even think about that.

"Really? Buffy has died twice, Spencer not once, Buffy had boyfriends, you...well Spike tried to rape her and you have that in common...sorry. Her parents are divorced..." Gretchen just stopped on that note, clearly it wasn't going that great.

...

Sylar was sitting on the couch wearing a shirt that said Sylaire and RL on the back. Peter was wearing a shirt that said HR/H. Claire didn't know what that was from. Tracy wasn't wearing one apparently no one there aside from Peter could afford to get her in one and despite Claire's begging her uncle wouldn't spend his whole trust fund on it.

Noah had some weird Rogan one, Claire didn't know if she hope it was Logan/Rogue from X Men or Rory/Logan from Gilmore girls. She doubted the second but Lauren was in the same so he was more than likely in same boat as Claire.

Hiro was wearing a Shounenai shirt. Ando was wearing one that had a picture of a guy? And a girl with blue hair.

"I thought there was only one guy in Sailor Moon?" Claire used to watch it but she doesn't remember every detail.

"Pretty much, but that's a girl, you know Pluto and Uranus? Claire they were together for like the whole time they were on screen." Gretchen honestly didn't believe Claire worked in a comic book store.

"No they were cousins." Claire rolled her eyes.

"If you think that's how cousins act, I'm surprised you're not jumping Peter." Gretchen teased not knowing that Claire did have a crush on Peter. (I hate them as a paring but you could tell she did, it was mostly hero-worshiping but still ew)

Tracy started laughing at Claire a nice past time she took up.

"You are just too funny Claire, it's amazing how you get by with alright looks since you can't flirt for shit." Tracy loved this.

"Where's Matt?" Claire ignored Tracy for now, later she would remind her how she freaked over a loss foot, and the fact that Claire saved her from the plane.

"Matt is hiding his shirt is so funny. It's Frelma." Tracy laughed then looked at Sylar. "What you hiding under your ship? Looks like Sylaire is removable?" Tracy laughed then looked over at Gretchen. "Should let Claire wear yours, she's more whiner then Dawn and only slightly more than Spencer, and is only around half as emo as Ashley." As Tracy mocked she was moving closer to Sylar and Peter then tore off the words to see Cletchen and Eclaire was under Peter's. "You really are fucked up." Claire moved other to Gretchen as if trying to escape into her. Or just wanted to get away from Sylar more so.

"Hiro never ever again suggest anything." This was a promise from Noah that made Hiro almost shit himself.

"Tracy can we rent a movie?" Claire and Gretchen started just to drive Tracy mad while Lauren was putting on Gilmore Girls.

"I'm killing Angela..." Tracy was determined. Peter looked constipated. Sylar was looking at Claire _willing _her to go under Gretchen's pants then and there.

...

Claire was embarrassed to say the least.

"Tracy I need your uh, expertise." Claire didn't want to go to her for this but there was no one else.

"I'm not writing your political science paper for you." Tracy was getting tired of this.

"I already wrote it, wasn't hard, it was on Senators with bastard kids. Kinda didn't need to research it." She wished it was about the paper. Gretchen wrote a lot of it, well which she complained about how much of an ass Nathan was for the most part.

"Then what is it, and I swear to god if you ask if you can rent a movie I will freeze off Gretchen's tits, and unlike yours, they won't come back." Tracy was pretty annoyed.

"Can you show me how to do a good strip tease? Or like a lap dance?" She was red, her whole face was red. Tracy's face however was filled with humour, she was laughing like nothing else at Claire, it was clear she knew how embarrassed and uncomfortable the teen was.

"You want to do all that to your girlfriend that you won't sleep with? Claire that will more than likely result in you getting dumped." Tracy rolled her eyes, she didn't want an emo Claire roaming around crying about how everyone leaves her.

"No, I was gonna tell do all that to let her know that I'm ready..." Telling any adult, even Tracy who was mostly cool to talk about stuff, even she did make fun of Claire a lot, was really weird and Claire knew her face had to been beet red.

"Oh well in that case." Tracy flipped to the PPV porn channel. "Watch this instead." She laughed as she walked away dropping the remote in Clare's lap.

Claire did watch it until she heard someone mutter oh god. She quickly turned it over not knowing who was behind her and way too embarrassed to look.

"Um Claire, I know that sexual curiosity is healthy and all but if you have any questions..." Peter started making Claire want to off herself.

"Tracy put this on, I just came in." She wasn't lying parse.

"I've been standing behind you for the past ten minuets...just...stop watching porn and Google the shit like normal people." He turned over the movie and gestured for Claire to leave.

"It was Tracy!" She tried to get Peter to believe that she wasn't perverted.

"Claire...just go." Peter wished he didn't find Claire on the other side of the couch but of course it could've been worst and God how he didn't want to think about how worse it could be.

...

Claire snuck back into her room and decided to forgo everything she planned and just say it. She saw Gretchen lying in bed and went to wake her up when she noticed the birth control pack on Gretchen's bedside table. The last pill that was missing was one with a red circle around it. She sighed, of course when she was ready to have sex, Gretchen was on her period, and there was no way in hell Claire was fucking her.

She sighed and crawled in on her side. "You really have the worst timing sometimes you know that?" Claire whispered before nuzzling into the older girl.

"Oh stop your whiney you brat." Gretchen breathed. "You 're such a Dawn and a Spencer. You're lucky I haven't dumped you." She was teasing with the last bit and knew Claire was aware of it.

"You wish you were as hot as Ashley." She turned around so Gretchen would be talking to her back.

"Cheer-bitch."

"Shank."

"Nun."

"How is Nun a insult?"

"It is if you're Jewish."

"Oh here we go with the Jewish stuff again."

"Better then having to hear about all your fucking issues, there's the Daddy issues, the abandonment issues, the whole I can never die issues."

"...too far Grech, Too far." Claire sniffled.


	4. Plane Ride

A/N So I figured the heroes crew on a plane. Featuring Nathan, Meredith, Daphne, Elle and Jackie the random dead cheerleader and some random old cranky woman.

The Heroes gang were on a commercial flight. Gretchen and Claire kept hiding under a blanket giggling. Sylar was next to them at the window seat. Angela was trying to sleep so she could see if the plane was going down. Noah was trying to be intimidating to get more peanuts. Elle was shocking Gretchen sending the girl dirty looks.

Peter was between Nathan and Angela trying to sneak Nathan's cookie away from him.

"Claire stop trying to fuck your girlfriend under the blanket and do it in the bathroom like everyone else." Tracy snapped, she was busy dealing with a screaming Mattie, Janice and Matt were fighting and Daphne was running around the plane, she didn't like flying. She had Nathan bitching about how he could've flown himself there.

"Tracy we're just cold, not everyone is a slut like you." Claire pointed out before Gretchen whispered in her ear and then left...to the rear bathroom.

"Claire you are in public, act like it." Nathan hissed leaning over around 5 people to remind his daughter.

An elderly lady was behind Nathan and was also watching the girls.

"Sweetie that girl, the one who just left does she have a penis?" Everyone was shocked hearing that from an old woman, older then Angela at least, and Claire's mouth dropped.

"No..."

"You will burn in hell. Idle hands are the devil's playground." She delivered the harsh line with the sweetest tone.

"Fuck you." Claire wasn't taking that from anyone even a sweet looking old woman. After checking her watch Claire got up and went to the rear bathroom as well. Tracy rolled her eyes, Nathan followed Claire with his eyes and scowled, he didn't need to know when Claire and Gretchen had sex.

"When did this happen to kids? When did they become so..." Nathan didn't like this.

"Sexual. Nathan she's almost 19. She can vote, fight in a war, buy a gun. It's fine if she has sex." Peter reminded his brother who kept seeing Claire as some little kid, even though he only really met her when she was 15.

"Peter it is not okay to have sex at 19." Nathan wasn't getting into this.

"When did you have Claire? Hmm?"

"20 and that was different, if that night didn't give us Claire I would regret it." Nathan wasn't about to let Peter win this fight.

"So it's okay because you were both drinking under age, but as long as it gives you a kid then sex is okay?" Peter had one main point under his belt.

"No Peter the only time sex will ever be acceptable for Claire is if she really loves the other person and is married and over 50." Nathan clearly forgot who her father was.

"Claire loves Gretchen and they can't legally get married." At that point in time Claire stormed down the aisle if the plane, her clothes a mess.

"Sylar! That is not funny!" Claire glared at the man next to her uncle before curling up on Elle's lap, since Gretchen didn't follow her.

"What did I do?" Sylar was sick of being blamed for everything by Claire.

"Jackie in the bathroom."

"Who's Jackie?"

"The cheerleader you killed."

"Oh. Why would I be her in the bathroom? I'd be Gretchen if anyone in there."

"Sylar honestly give it up boy scot." Elle shocked him with all she had, and then wrapped her arms around Claire grinning like a cat that ate the canary. "Poor baby." Elle mocked Claire knowing that she didn't bang Gretchen and therefore Elle had a chance!

"You will all burn in hell!" The old woman spoke again smiling sweetly at Claire and Elle. Elle just simply shocked her.

"Don't make me ruin that pacemaker of yours old woman."

"Noah make Elle play nice." Angela passed the responsibility of Claire on Noah yet again.

Gretchen just came back to her seat and glared at Elle since Claire's face was buried in Elle's neck.

"Claire no one else was in that bathroom."

"Hell! You with both burn in hell! The only thing worst then premarital sex is homosexual sex!"

"Will you shut the fuck up you old hag!" Gretchen yelled at her. She was already in a bad mood and now sexual frustrated on top of it.

"Why I never!"

"Heard of manners clearly." Gretchen didn't play nice today apparently.

"Claire stay with me, I don't like flying." Elle pouted trying to keep the unbreakable toy with her.

"Elle get your own girlfriend to cuddle with." Gretchen hatred Elle, she really hated that Elle treated Claire like a toy and yet Claire didn't notice that.

"Gretch, Elle really needs me right now. She doesn't fly well." Claire ever the sympatric didn't dream of leaving Elle alone to deal with this. After all she might take the plane down if she didn't have Claire to keep her calm.

...

Nathan felt something really hard hit him in the back of the head.

"Peter what are the odds that there is an air marshal on this flight?" Nathan asked his brother before glaring back at Meredith who kept throwing things at his head.

"The odds of you paying child support willingly." Peter thought he was pretty funny.

"Hey I am a good father!" Nathan said a tad too loudly even though he thought he heard Claire go Ha!

"When was the last time you sent Heidi a child support check?"

"She has my house, my kids, my cars, they alone are work a life time worth of child support."

"You can't count the worth of the kids. They're the reason it's called child support and not just alimony."

"Oh my god my grandmother just collapsed is there a doctor around? Or possible someone who's blood could save her!" A young woman started screaming while Elle started laughing.

"Could it be from a tumour?" Claire asked in a _concerned _tone.

"Yes she had a brain tumour." The woman confirmed.

"Quick someone get me a needle!" Claire yelled.

"Claire! The only old woman you can kill is Angela!" Meredith yelled at her daughter.

"Meredith you cannot tell our daughter it's okay to kill her grandmother!" Nathan was sick of Meredith's attitude towards his family.

Nathan felt something metal press against his head.

"Who's daughter?" Noah asked his trigger finger itching.

"Yours." Nathan wasn't afraid of Noah, he was afraid of guns however.

"Claire get away from the dying old racist woman and Elle. Gretchen try to fuck my daughter again and I will cut out your eyes." Noah was scary protective sometimes.

...

Claire was curled up in the chair rocking back and forth. Gretchen was staying as far from Claire as she could, she liked her eyes, Elle was busy shocking the dead body of the racist old woman to care about Claire, as usual. Sylar however was skilfully moving in.

"What's wrong Claire?" He tried a sweet tone.

"Fuck off." Claire didn't.

"Come on, talking helps you know."

"I keep seeing Jackie in the bathrooms."

"Who?"

"Fuck off." Claire turned her back to him.

"Oh, right cheerleader. Well maybe you're seeing her here because you're shadow kissed." Sylar held up the novel Vampire Academy. "It's all in this book, it's like Twilight only doesn't suck until the last two and spin off."

"Gretch owns it, she thought Lissa and Rose were a couple."

"So did I." Sylar frowned. "You want a hug?"

"Not from you. Say you got a pencil?" Claire knew what would cheer her up.

"'Course I do, you use pencil for the first round of the crossword. Then use a pen for the second." His bushy eyebrows were twitching with excitement of the crossword as he handed her the pencil.

"Thanks." She stabbed him in the eye again. "Much better."

"Peter Claire stabbed me in the eye with my own pencil!" Sylar whined.

"Claire stop stabbing him in the eye, deal with your angst in a more healthy way. Sylar stop giving her fucking pencils!" Peter yelled, he didn't know how he ended up being the ref for those two.

"Peter stop being a pussy with him." Claire yelled at her uncle.

"Claire don't call the fag a pussy!" Meredith yelled from her seat while trying to lit a cigarette without the stewardess seeing.

"I am not a fag!" Peter yelled back, honestly with all the yelling it was hard to think the plane had regular everyday people on it to.

"If you suck a dick or like it up the ass you are!"

"You can't count the time we were the only two people alive!"

"Yes you can!" Gretchen piped in siding with Meredith.

"Claire control your woman!" Peter yelled.

"Sylar control yours!" Gretchen shot back.

...

The plane finally landed, Sylar had eyeball juice all over his face from getting a pencil, pen, sharpie, highlighter, liquid paper bottle, dry erase marker, washable marker and a corner of a book jabbed in his eyes.

Claire was paranoid that the ghost of Jackie would follow her into every bathroom and well she had a shy bladder to start with. Gretchen was in a pushing contest with Elle to reach Claire first after they were both shoved behind a large crowd when exiting.

Noah was cleaning his gun as he walked behind the two fighting girls. He knew how to handle them both.

Tracy was piss drunk and yelled that she was going to climb Nathan like a tree when they get to the vacation home.

Angela was rubbing her head wondering why she allowed this crowd in her house.

"I know how to impress Claire Peter." Sylar grinned before racing ahead to carry out the plan.

...

Noah looked around. "Anyone seen Nathan or Elle, or Meredith?" He saw Sylar grinning and knew what happened.

"I am sorry Noah but I can only bring them back once, it seems they weren't meant for a long life." Hiro tried to redeem himself.

Claire glared at Hiro. "Why didn't you go back in time and kill him before he could heal!" She was not a happy cheerleader right now. "God! Gretchen! We're taking out own cab."

Gretchen grinned as she passed Sylar. "Thanks to you I get to bang Claire." She stuck her tongue out before wrapping her arms around her grieving girlfriend. "Come here sweetie it's okay. I'm here."


End file.
